In a wireless communications system lacking centralized control, the scheduling of traffic segments can be a challenging task. Wireless terminals corresponding to different connections may desire to use the same traffic segment concurrently. Depending on conditions and/or location, at times it may be acceptable for two connections to use the same traffic segment, while at other times it may not be tolerable. When making wireless terminal transmission determinations, situational awareness, e.g., situational awareness of the needs and/or requirements of other wireless terminals and/or other connections in its vicinity, can be beneficial. Rigid approaches to transmission determination, although easy to implement, may lead to traffic air link resource usage inefficiencies. Based on the above discussion it should be appreciated there is a need for methods and apparatus that are adaptive and allow for some flexibility relative to whether or not traffic data is to be transmitted.